Pretty little liar
by KeepDreaming'xo
Summary: Erin's in love with the two Dracula brothers Vlad and Malik, but her love for both of them has meant she's already lost the closest thing she had to a family but she needs to make up her mind, the clock is ticking and Erin needs to choose between her head and heart, the only problem is which one leads to which boy and where will her choice take her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! thanks for the amazing pms&reviews! just writing a quick one shot, they always help me get a clear head! follow me on twitter please, only have 5 followers, not feeling the love guys:( especially since I can't get on my other account and get my friends to follow me:( atyoungdracula8 come on guys! anyway great news, my illustrator has agreed to take some time out her busy schedule of illustrating my new book to do a picture for the cover of my storys on fanfic! anyway read and review, hope you enjoy!**

Erin missed Vlad. She missed everything about him. She missed when she had first met him and he'd been so good and innocent. She even missed him from when she'd left him and he was going mad and over the edge. She missed his blue eyes and hair that was as black as the night. She missed his reassuring presence and his loving gaze. The truth was, Erin was still in love with Vladimir Dracula, even if it was a little bit. Every day with Malik was a curse, it was a never ending game of trying to please him, at first he'd been fun, wild and had that feel of someone who was dangerous, now he was predictable, violent and a prat. But did Erin love him? yeah a little. But she hated her life as a feral, sometimes she hated Vlad too, after all he had turned her into this, but then she hated Malik, for making her the monster she was today. But Vlad was the one who had left her in this life, and hadn't bothered to help her out. But she couldn't hate Vlad for long, how could she hate someone who had that much innocence in their eyes? So much kindness in their face? Because how could you hate someone who done everything for peace? But in their last couple of days together both of them had been teetering towards the edge of madness, there had been too much going on, too much between them, pushing holes in their friendship and tearing their relationship apart. Erin had turned into a monster within days of her transformation, how Vlad had fought it for 17 years was beyond her level of understanding , she admired him for that. But even now, she knew he was slowly losing it, she'd been watching him, how he'd sneak down into the blood cellar when he thought no one was looking, he'd indulge himself in the sweet taste of blood, then the next day he'd feel guilty and starve himself, it was an endless cycle, one that had only one ending, he was soon to end up like her. Vlad reminded Erin of that film...Twilight, he was a good vampire balancing on the line between good and evil, the line that was between temptation and the higher moral ground. But his looks, like Edwards were so deceiving, he looked like an angel, with his big blue eyes and his dark hair and pale, flawless skin, he was perfection, he was beautiful, even for a vampire. His eyes as blue as the perfect cyan of a summers sky and his hair darker than coal, his full lips tender and sweet, his skin, paler than the moon. These thoughts of Vlad drove her crazy, they made her want to kill and destroy the brilliant light that was Vlad, but another part wanted her to love him, wanted for them to be together forever. She often wondered whether or not to go back there, to get on her knee's and beg for forgiveness, but then she remembered his last warning, his last words to her, "If I see you again, I will dust you," those words rang clear in her head. When Malik went away sometimes at the weekend, Erin would go to Garside Grange and watch her old home, she'd often catch a glimpse of Vlad, he looked exhausted now a days, he'd gone from his rebellious teenagers clothes to the official black leathers of a vampire, it made him look stronger, fiercer, but also meant her Vlad was drifting away from her.

It turned out that they tried the peace plan again, and it was working better than ever, Erin would look in the newspapers and see how the Dracula clan were top news now a days, making the paper every day. It turned out they were a strong, close family now, Erin was shocked to hear that Vlad had nearly died after saving the Count from the poisoned lipstick, it pained her to see pictures of him everyday making a slow recovery, it made her upset to think she had almost caused him that pain with the lipstick. But soon he was better and there were pictures of him and Ingrid one week at a party, laughing together, Vlad had his arm round his sister and had a glass of blood, he looked drunk but happy, even Ingrid, most surprising of all had her arm round Vlad's neck, she was turned towards him, a true smile of happiness on her face, it made her look even prettier. The caption below the picture read, "Ingrid Dracula (20) and Vladimir Dracula (17) party harder than ever, departure of the slayer girl has left brother and sister closer than ever thought possible, after the eight parties they've attended this week, all hosts have said this may be a new start for the siblings," Then there was a picture of the whole family, The Count in a throne in the middle, Vlad and Ingrid seated either side on smaller thrones and Wolfie at the Count's feet, all smiling, their eyes bright. They were doing so much better without her. How DARE they!? How DARE they lead such a nice, normal, peaceful life, when she had to suffer so much!? She had a fit of rage that turned the paper into bright amber flames, she managed to stop it before it turned into ashes but the pictures of Vlad had burnt, burnt out of control, just like her love for him.

She was at a loss, she loved Malik, but did Malik love her? She loved Vlad but Vlad would no longer love her after all this, she'd become a monster but she needed to talk to him, she couldn't phone nor text him and she couldn't send him a message telepathically, after he'd blocked her after their last day together, she could only send him a letter, but she had to work out what to say.

Dear Vlad,

I hope everything's going well, I heard about the peace plan starting again, is it successful as the newspapers make it out to be? I'm so sorry for what happened, I'm kind of in control of me now, I just a little more training to get it perfect. I wish I could take back what I did, what I said, I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. I know the crowning is in a couple of weeks, I wish you good luck, you'll be an amazing king, Please reply...

Erin Noble x

As the clock ticked by from seconds, to minutes, to hours, to days, to weeks and there was no reply, it was obvious that Vlad no longer wanted her, no longer needed her. This made her burn with anger, she screamed at Malik, screamed how he'd ruined everything, ruined her love with Vlad, her love with her family. And he screamed back, he screamed how she was an ungrateful bat, a stupid cow, and she should run back to her fake little lover, as soon as things got tough. So that's what Erin did, she ran, and ran all the way from Paris to Garside, and then she stood outside, her mind begging Vlad to come, begging him just to come talk to her. She closed her eyes and wept, wept for everything that had happened, that was when a cool hand gently touched her shoulder and jolted her from her tears and caused her eyes to open in alarm. Vlad stood there, and she drank him in, his sooty hair and his long dark eyelashes that lay across his cheeks. His full lip, that invited Erin in. His blue eyes, so perfect. She took in his clothes, they were casual today, back to the teenager look, a grey jacket and dark blue jeans, he was still tall and slim, he hadn't aged a day, but then again neither had she. She threw herself at him, hugging him and breathing in his scent of ice that came naturally to vampires and the musky scent of his aftershave. He froze before hesitantly hugging her back. He then pulled away and gave her a concerned look, "Are you okay Erin?" He said. She smiled, "I am now that your here," and she gently wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head upwards to capture his lips. His lips were soft and still cooler than hers because he was a full vampire, she gently bit down on his lower lips and instead of opening his mouth, he pulled back. His beautiful lips slightly parted, she watched as he bit down on his bottom lip, confusion clouding his face, she felt all her love for him come rushing back, it was like hitting a brick wall, she suddenly wondered if she'd done the right thing, but shook the feeling, she had a deal to keep, so she smiled at him and opened her mouth about to speak but he cut her off, "Why are you here Erin?" he asked, his face was tired and upset clouded her face. "I missed you," She said lamely. He closed his eyes and leant forward and softly whispered in her ear, "I still love you," then he was gone, the only trace that he had been there was the feel of his icy breath on her skin. Erin smiled, she'd call Malik in the morning, everything was going perfectly, Vlad believed she still loved him, Malik would be pleased with her, VERY pleased with her.

**Yes ladies and gentlemen Erin really is warped in this, she basically just used Vlad to get back on Malik's good side, even though she admitted she loved Vlad, I think this has the potential to become a story? what do u think, should I carry this on? follow me on twitter please, if you follow me, I'll read and review your storys, just tweet me your fanfic name and the name of your story to remind me, so how about reading and reviewing right now:)? please include your thoughts of making this into a story?**

**laters!**

**youngdracula8**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its me, its been loooooong! I have to say I've been really busy and had a really stressful week, first of all my singing partner lost her voice before our performance meaning I had to sing our duet as a solo and then one of my actor friends broke his toe in the middle of our performance and to top it all of I've been ill all week. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of pretty little liar, it will probably be no good because I'm ill and trying to learn some lines for a play at the same time.**

Vlad's whole life, had come with lies and deceit. He had been lied to so many times over his eighteen years of unlife, he'd face so many tricks and cons, you'd think he'd know a lie when he saw one, but the truth was, Vladimir Dracula was too in love to notice. Vlad was so happy to have Erin back, he smiled and laughed more, he was more laidback and more relaxed when it came to work, he was himself again, and it hurt Erin to see that everyday she spent with Vlad, she found herself loving him again, loving his perfections but most of all loving his imperfections, the little things that made Vlad, Vlad. Like how he acted so nice, how he ran his hands through his hair, Erin didn't need to act in love, she already was. She had also begun to doubt some things, like if she'd actually loved Malik, like why was she even helping him? Malik would only use Erin to hurt Vlad again, but it was a thing with the Dracula boys, you just couldn't say no.

Erin had been sat on Vlad's sofa whilst he was sprawled out on the floor when her phone had rung, she'd been running her hands through his dark hair telling him about Paris, he had been leaning against her legs, his eyes closed and only making soft noises now and then when her shrill ringtone had interrupted them, she'd sighed whilst he'd jumped out of his skin. He stood up rubbing his eyes and laughing, he gestured to his coffin and she nodded knowing that Vlad was going to sleep now, so she slowly shut the door and pressed the answer button pressing the phone to her ear.

"Erin, Erin baby is that youuuu?" Erin cringed at the sound of Malik's drunken voice and whispered a quiet "Yes," In reply. "Well I've decided that I want you home gorgeous, just stake Vlad and get your pretty little face back here, my brother shouldn't get all of your amazing company to himself," Erin stifled a gasp biting down on her nails stopping her from making any more noises that would make Malik suspicious, no way could she stake Vlad, no way could she could back to Paris in that hovel she'd called home, how could sh- "Erin? Are you there?" Malik said interrupting her thoughts, "Errm okay," She whispered, "Bye," and she ended the call before Malik could say another word. She turned her phone off and placed a hand to her heart, if she wasn't already dead her heart would of stopped.

Erin was in too deep, what could she do? Kill Vlad and go back to Malik or stay with Vlad and hide from Malik? As indecision gripped her heart she fingered the stake in her pocket as she gently opened Vlad's door and tip toed in, as she walked in their she took in his room, the spotless walls and floors, how the room was free of dust, the pictures of him when he was younger, his old teddy bear laying on top of his cupboards, everything about the room screamed Vlad, not vampire. She clicked her fingers and the coffin swung open, revealing a sleeping Vlad inside. She took in every detail of his face, his exact expression of peace that could only be achieved by sleep, the soft movement as he stretched out and that's what helped her make her mind up. She dropped the stake on the floor listening as it fell with a clatter and rolled under Vlad's coffin, she'd stay with Vlad, Malik was a worthless dick who didn't treat her right, she didn't have to go back there, she had Vlad again, she would be fine.

She softly stroked his hair and watched as his blue eyes fluttered open, "Hey," He said smiling at her, "Hey," She murmured back her eyes raking over him and how cute he looked when he'd just woken up. She slowly leant over and kissed his lips, this was a test, she needed to know if she still loved him. She smiled as he kissed her back, and when he bit her lip asking to take the kiss further she opened her mouth letting his tounge in, their tounges met and Erin fisted her hands in his hair and nearly laughed out loud as Vlad pulled her on top of him, one of his hands went to stroke her cheek whilst the other pulled at her shirt, she felt the moan in his throat and pulled away laughing, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked, "Like not in a dirty way or anything, I just don't want to be alone.." She trailed off watching him as he smiled and clicked his fingers, the coffin closed with a gentle thump and Erin snuggled into his chest. "Night Vlad," She whispered, "Night Erin," He whispered back. And in the last few seconds before sleep she heard him murmur a soft 'I love you.' She closed her eyes and said it back and this time, she really meant it.

**Sorry its taken so long and sorry its so bad. Will try to update a couple of times a week, I'll see how it goes.**

**youngdracula8.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Andddddd I'm backkkk! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the massive wait! I love you all and thank you so much for being so patient and sending me all these get well wishes! I've been majorly ill for ages now but two friends reviewed this story last night asking me to update and although I'm still not 100% I felt like you guys deserved an update and that I should knuckle down and start updating again! Again I'm so sorry for the long wait and sorry this chapters so crap but I was writing this till 1 in the morning and its just a short filler chapter because I felt bad for how long it took to update! Hope you enjoy anyways:)**

Erin woke with a small smile tugging the corner of her lips, she couldn't remember a time when she'd been this happy. She was nestled against Vlad's cool body, her head on his chest, her legs tangled with his and she couldn't help but notice how their bodies fit together like two perfect pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

She gently started to rub her hands from the neck of the grey t-shirt he was wearing to the rim of his black boxers and back again, the movement of her hands must of woke him because the next thing she heard was a soft groan from Vlad and when she lifted her sky blue eyes towards his face he was only just opening his eyes, his sooty eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks before he lifted his gaze to meet her own.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked her eyes wide taking in Vlad, he didn't look ill or even in pain but then why was he groaning?

"Hands off Erin," He muttered although amusement was clearly audible in his voice, Erin turned a surprising shade of red when she realised her hands had been dipping lower and lower towards the bottom of his boxers. "Oh god Vlad, I'm so sorry," She whispered covering her burning cheeks, Vlad laughed and Erin couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it, it was a laugh that made you want to join in, it made you want to smile and it made you want to kiss him but instead she joined in his laughter.

"It was an accident, I know Erin," He said smiling and her stomach instantly filled with butterflies at the sight of it, she missed these smiles, the ones he reserved specially for her. _'Oh for gods sake'_ Erin thought irritably, _'Its just Vlad so why am I acting like a love sick teenager?' _It was true though, why was her stomach filled with butterflies and why did she feel like this was her first date all over again? _'Its because its true'_ Her mind whispered to her,_ 'Your acting like a love sick teenager because you are one, you are totally and utterly in love with Vladimir Dracula.' _and she knew it, deep down she did, she didn't need some stupid voice in her head telling her, and although it had taken a while to realise it she knew she really did love him and not the way she had loved Malik, _'If that's what you'd even call it'_ Erin thought giving a soft sigh, all that her and Malik had shared had been loneliness and lust, nothing more.

"I'm so tireeed!" Moaned Vlad as he rolled over to his side so that he was facing Erin. Erin only rolled her eyes and gave a soft laugh before kissing Vla- no her _boyfriends_ nose, she smiled at the word boyfriend and smiled even more at the fact that her boyfriend was Vlad. "Sleep then," Erin whispered, "Its still early I think," He gave a small smile in return and closed his light blue eyes, they were such a startling light blue that they almost looked silver, his eyes were something she especially loved about Vlad because they held so much good, so much hope that you felt like staring into them forever.

Soon Vlad's breathing became barely noticeable due to the fact that he was...you know dead. Erin carefully pushed up Vlad's coffin lid and tried to make no noise as she struggled to move the heavy metal but eventually the metal shifted and she gave a sigh of relief as she slid out of the coffin before replacing the lid. As gracefully and as silently as she could manage she began to pull on some dark blue jeans and a sparkly low cut top, she then put on some killer stilettos heels that was dangerously high and made her look dark, mysterious and well lets face it, taller. She rolled her eyes thinking about how everyone at Garside Grange was taller than her, hopefully this would give her an edge.

She then picked up her Blackberry and tiptoed (well more like stomped in these heels) out of Vlad's room and into the hallway. She gave a small groan as she typed in her password to see that she had 16 missed calls, twenty seven text messages and eight voice mails, all from Malik. Sighing she clicked on the first text which only said..

'Erin call me when you get this sexy babe!'

Erin cringed at the word sexy and babe in the same sentence before pressing delete and continuing to the next one.

'Erin pick up the phone.'

She deleted this one too before scrolling through to another one.

'Erin if you don't pick up soon I swear...'

She rolled her eyes and deleted that one too.

'Erin have you even staked Vlad yet?'

The messages were slowly getting more impatient and Erin could only imagine the rage Malik was probably in right now.

'Is Vlad dead yet.'

Yep Malik was getting annoyed.

'FFS Erin when will you be home?!'

Erin's fingers were becoming shakier as she opened each text her hands trembling as she deleted each one, they slowly became more abusive and Malik had begun swearing at least five times per text.

She then fearfully clicked on the voice mails and felt sick after listening to them, all various threats from Malik saying that if she didn't return home soon he'd come and teach her a lesson, each lesson he described was worse than the one before it. The last one said that if she didn't come back within three days then there would be trouble, and he'd make life a living hell if she didn't kill Vlad in the time period that he had given her.

Erin tried to compose herself as she turned her phone off and applied more make up to hide her frown lines and her terrified expression before stepping back in Vlad's room to thankfully find him still sleeping.

She walked over to him pulling back the lid of his coffin before gently shaking the sleeping vampire, "Vlaaaad," She murmured, "Vlad wake up, I have an idea,"

**Hope you enjoyed, please read and review:) reviews are like cookies to me and I love cookies:D!**

**XOX**


End file.
